Harry I
Harry I was the first Spore representative of the Spore Club. He was a kind, honest soul and was great at infecting ants. Profile Full Name: Harold Daniel Sporus Lifespan: 57 years Family Members: Emma (Mother) Archie (Father) Michelle (Sister) Hannah (Sister) Miranda (Wife) Harry II (Son) Kathy (Daughter) Liam (Son) Yacob (Grandson) Harriet (Grandaughter) Jack (Grandson) Rose (Granddaughter) Matt (Grandson) Hugo (Grandson) Emily (Granddaughter) Ben (Grandson) 14 Other Grandchildren Biography Early Life. ''' Harry was born to Emma and Archie Sporus. He had two younger sisters Michelle and Hannah who he loved very much. At the age of 5, Harry started SporeSchool. He excelled in Ant Infection, Leadership Sporestyle and Public Speaking. He was a popular young lad and made friends with Aaron Sponk, his soon-to-be deputy. '''SecondarySporeSchool. Harry became very interested in Politics and decided he wanted to become the next Spore Minister (Leader of Spores in Amazon Rainforest). He continued to strengthen his relationship with Aaron Sponk. He also was a member of the Elite Ant Killer Club. He graduated with impressivly good SCSEs and went on to persue his career hopes. Climbing Up The Political Ladder ' Harry was immediatly accepted into the Spouse of Sporems as a Junior Minister, although kept up his Ant Killing Hobby. He was promoted many times, and when as Second to Spore Minister he fell in love with Miranda Spudnik, a beautiful spore. He was finally elected to Spore Minister at age 30 after a long and brutal campaign. He then elected Aaron Sponk as his deputy. He loved his life very much, and when settled turned to his true love. '''Private Life ' Harry and Miranda married at 32 and when they were 35, Miranda had her first Spaby-a little boy named Harry II. While Harry kept on ruling the Spore Kingdom, he made time for his family too. The couple then had twins-a boy and a girl, three years later. Kathy and Liam. '''Becoming Spore Club Representative At age 40, with two year old twins at home, the Spore Club Founders (Isporebel and Megan Sporsey) approched Harry and asked if he would like to become the representative of Spores. The posistion would come with a lot of respect and his family would carry it on forever, becoming the equivelent of the Royal Family. Harry wavered for a bit, but agreed when Harry II said it would be a dream come true for him. Older Children. Harry watched his children grow up and get good SCSEs and was a very proud Dad. However at the age of 57, his son Harry II told him he had just had a son with his Fiance. Harry I was furious-what would Harry II do at 22 with a baby, especially as he was finally emerging from his hole of depression. He ate Harry II's Fiance, as following tradition. 'Death ' Harry died in a feeding frenzy with other spores, and left his title to Harry II. His wife followed soon after. Appearence Harry was a musclar spore who was very strong and very quick. He was mostly seen wearing a red scarf. Quite a typical spore. Personality and Traits Family Man Harry was very kind and cared very much for the welfare of his children, wife and grandson Yacob. He wanted the best for his family, and listened to their views, such as when Harry II said he wanted to become Spore representative. Determined He aimed for where he wanted to go in life and did not stop trying until he got there. Abilities and Skills Ant Killing Harry was a very profound ant killer and excelled in this subject all through his school life. As he was both strong and quick he was naturally good at this subject. He aso enjoyed it and carried it on all through his life. Sporets Harry was good at Sporets, although was not that keen on them so did not persue this. Public Speaking Harry was a very good pubic speaker and so was an ideal candidate for Politics. This heled him very often on his journey to becoming Spore MInister. Category:SC Representatives Category:Spores Category:Royal Family